


The Alligator

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King winced after his body ached. He sat by a pet alligator. He winced again the minute it writhed. *I was willing to suffer with you hours ago.*





	The Alligator

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King winced after his body ached. He sat by a pet alligator. He winced again the minute it writhed. *I was willing to suffer with you hours ago.* 

The Sewer King sat up and scratched the alligator's snout. *We were sick for a long time.* He remembered refusing to eat anything. The Sewer King glanced at his boxers after his trousers fell. Frowning, he pulled his trousers up. He watched as the alligator ceased writhing. 

''Our lives ended minutes ago,'' the Sewer King said. He ceased wincing. ''We should accept everything sooner or later.'' 

The happy spirits vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
